


No Way Out of Norway

by Haywire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywire/pseuds/Haywire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While working on a special project in Norway, Jane is informed by Darcy of the goings on in New York City as the Avengers battle Loki and the Chitauri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Way Out of Norway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kateandbarrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateandbarrel/gifts).



> Set during the climactic battle at the end of the Avengers movie, and I took some liberties, chiefly that Norway would receive some form of CNN on television, heh.
> 
> Written for grawpy for Rare Women Fanfic Exchange 2013. Hope you like it! :)

Jane sighed at the talking heads on the television in her bedroom. Putting her pen down, her eyes scanned for the remote, reaching out for it once she'd found it and hitting the mute button. The foreign voices fell silent, though a quick glance at the screen showed the subtitles were still scrolling at the bottom of the screen.

“Of all the times to not have Erik around...” Jane mumbled to no one in particular. The English text, translated from the native Norwegian, was broken at best and she just shook her head, placing the remote back down and returning her focus to her work.

A series of knocks sounded at the door. Not even lifting her head, Jane called back in reply. “I'm busy, please go away.”

More knocks followed, louder this time.

“I said I'm busy, come back later!”

“Jane, open up! It's important!” came the reply with even more knocking.

Sighing, Jane placed her pen inside the text she'd been reading to mark her place and got to her feet. “All right, all right, hold your horses.” After a quick glance in a nearby mirror she unlocked and opened the door, jumping back as Darcy barged inside. “Don't just stand there, Darcy, make yourself at home.”

“Where's your remote control?” Darcy replied, searching the room as Jane had moments ago, and scooping up the device once she'd spotted it.

“Hey, I just muted that, what are you doing?” Jane said, moving toward the other woman to see what she was doing.

“What? Why do you even have this thing on if you can't hear it? That makes absolutely no sense, Jane.” Darcy lowered the remote and gave the other woman a puzzled look for a second.

“It's usually background noise while I work but it's confusing when I don't understand the language. I like having it on, it's a familiar habit, but I had to mute the sound - “ Stopping, Jane shook her head. “Wait, why am I even explaining this to you, and what are you even doing here? Don't you have work you should be doing?”

Snapping her fingers, Darcy raised the remote and pressed several buttons on it. “How do you even – never mind, I've got it.”

The channel changed to a Norwegian broadcast of CNN, with the subtitles scrolling past in Norwegian instead of English. No sound was heard, as the volume was still muted. Images of New York City flashed by, in various stages of destruction. Smoke plumed from buildings, fires raged from wrecked cars on the streets, and panicked people ran in every which direction.

“Dude, how do you unmute this thing?!” yelled Darcy in frustration, hitting various buttons.

“What the hell is going on?” said Jane, transfixed at the images on the screen. After a heartbeat or two she reached over and hit the correct button, the sound springing to life on the set.

“-as previously reported, New York City is under attack. Who or what is responsible for this, we don't know, reports are still flooding in and it's not clear what exactly is going on. Whatever's happening, however, it's clear that it's causing destruction on a large scale throughout the city.”

The view switched to a live camera located somewhere in Manhattan, a blurry shot of some kind of aircraft or flying machines off in the distance. The camera tried to focus on the objects but they were moving too quickly and soon flew out of the camera's vision.

“What on Earth is going on in New York?” repeated Jane, one hand raised over her mouth as the news anchor continued to attempt to describe what they were seeing.

“That's just it, I don't know if it's... look, _there_ , that's what I saw!” Darcy pointed to a fast moving item on the screen as the channel showed some cell phone recorded footage someone had submitted to the station earlier. “Meow Meow, there, _see?!_ ”

Squinting at the footage, Jane leaned in closer to the television and saw what Jane was pointing at was indeed a familiar object. Thor's hammer, Mjolnir, soared through the air, striking down people – or what looked like people at least – and knocking several of them from their flying chariots in quick succession before arcing back and returning to its owner.

Its owner. Jane's breath caught in her throat as Thor's familiar form filled the screen. He only lingered there for a moment, a smirk on his face, before he spun the hammer in a tight circle and launched skyward. The camera tried to follow him but he was quickly lost in the swarm of whatever or whoever those things were. A giant worm or dragon of some sort floated past, impossibly slow for something so massive and in the air, Jane thought, and then the camera footage turned to static before dying completely.

“That was him, that was Thor! That's what I wanted you to see!” Darcy exclaimed, pointing at the television as if Jane hadn't realized what they'd just witnessed.

“He's back,” she replied. “But he never... I mean, he looks pretty busy at the moment, but when did he...”

“Dude, of course he's busy, did you not _see_ what's going on there?” Darcy reached over and tapped the television screen with her index finger. “And not only that, but look!”

The channel was now showing more sent in footage, and Captain America's familiar costume appeared. He was fighting along side of two other persons that Jane didn't recognize, a redheaded woman and an archer of some sort. Iron Man flew through the frame, blasting several of the humanoids that were attacking the trio before veering back up into the sky, and the camera quickly panned up and the opposite side to show a large, green hulk of a man clinging to the side of a building, pounding more of the attackers with his gigantic fists.

“This is chaos. Are they... do you think they're from Asgard?” asked Jane.

“They're not from Greenwich Village or anything, that's for damn sure.” replied Darcy. “None of them have Meow Meows though so I dunno? Maybe they're, like, aliens or something.”

“We've got to get back to the US.” Jane stated. “Go pack your things, Darcy, we're leaving.”

“Um, what?” Darcy frowned. “There's no way they're letting anyone fly within like a hundred miles of New York City right now, as if we could even get there anytime soon. And even if we could, what could we do to help?”

“I don't know but he might need me – us – so we have to go!” Jane threw her hands up in the air and pulled out a suitcase, throwing her various belongings into it.

“Seriously, dude, even his buddies couldn't help with that... that thing that blew up half the town back in New Mexico. What could we possibly do to help him with something as big as _this?!_ ” Darcy pointed at the television again, which was showing more blurry live footage of the attack.

“I don't know, Darcy, ok? But we've got to go, now come on!”

Jane pushed her way past the brunette and opened the door, only to collide with a pair of security guards, one of whose hands was outstretched and about to knock.

“Jesus, is anybody doing any work around here but me?” she said under her breath before forcing a grin. “Hi, excuse me, but my assistant and I were about to come and find one of you – we need to get on a flight back to the States immediately.”

“I'm afraid that's going to be impossible, ma'am,” said the guard in accented English. “We were just coming here to advise you that the facility is now on lock down.”

“What? Why? We're like a million miles away from what's going on in New York City!” protested Darcy.

“We're really going to have to brush up on your geography and measuring distances,” sighed Jane. “She's right, in her own way, though, why can't we leave?”

“Official orders, ma'am.” said the other guard. “This is an American government installation and until any and all threats are under control we're under strict instructions not to let anyone enter or leave.”

“It's standard protocol, ma'am.” added the first guard.

“Stop. Calling. Me. _Ma'am_.” Jane said through gritted teeth, fists clenched at her side.

Before she could say – or do – anything else, Darcy interjected, nodding and stepping between Jane and the guards. “Ok, that's cool, we'll just go back in here then.” She put her hands on Jane's shoulders, turning her around and leading her back into the room. Looking back she addressed the guards behind her. “You're free to go, or as you were, or something. Shoo.” She waved them away and then shut the door.

Jane turned around and faced Darcy once they were alone in the room again. “Thanks, Darcy.”

“Hey, no prob. As much as I would've loved to have seen you kick that guy's ass – and I know you _totally_ could've – that probably wouldn't help us get out of here any time soon, right?” She plopped down on the bed and looked at the television once again. “Speaking of which... I don't suppose you have any bright ideas on that front, huh?”

“Not yet,” Jane replied, sitting down next to the other woman. Thor was on the screen again, swinging Mjolnir and knocking several of his attackers aside with apparent ease. “Give me a few, I'll think of something.”

They sat there and watched the broadcast quietly for a few minutes before Darcy broke the silence.

“He's gonna be ok, you know.”

“I know he is, but what about the rest of us?”

They exchanged an uneasy look and then resumed watching the news, hoping for things to calm down and come to a peaceful resolution before they got any worse, knowing there was nothing either of them could do at that point either way.


End file.
